Make Believe
by AnnieInWonderland07
Summary: A SendohXHaruko fic. Haruko is determined to rid herself of all basketball fanaticism after Rukawa's bitter rejection and one day meets a boy that will reawaken her broken heart - a certain Sendoh Akira whose mind is tied to basketball, will things change
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Slam Dunk community! This is my first time writing a Slam Dunk fic (but not my first time writing fan fics for this site. I usually write Bleach and Prince of Tennis stories.), so go easy on me. Well, I hope you'll like it.**

**This anime actually has a sentimental value to me because it's the first anime that I got hooked on. I was like, uhm, 8 or 9 years old back then. And it made me appreciate Japanese animations. **

**So, this is my first SD fic, featuring the unusual pairing of Sendoh Akira and Akagi Haruko. (I prefer names be told in the original Japanese manner. You know surnames first.)**

**A/N about the story: Haruko's college school will be named Kanagawa State University. (I'm sorry. I don't know any schools in Japan. I'm not Japanese.) Sendoh's school will be Kanagawa Boys' College (an exclusive boys' school). The italicized parts are for the thoughts.**

**Here it is…**

**MAKE BELIEVE**

**Chapter 1**

**Fanatic**

Haruko walked slowly down the road, frowning to herself. It was her first month in college and she was all alone. It was good, but now she felt really bored.

She sighed as she walked back home.

Her brother, Akagi Takenori had taken up a college scholarship at West Point University in the U.S., and being intelligent, he passed the exams. Their parents were overwhelmed that they decided to go to America with her big brother and stay there until he finished college.

She was asked if she wanted to go to America, but she politely declined, saying that she didn't want to leave Japan yet and she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

Haruko had grown more mature, in fact. Added to the fact that Haruko grew extremely beautiful. Almost every boy in school turned their heads in her direction when she passes them by. Some had crushes on her. Others liked her. A few claimed to love her. But she never accepted dates or any of the sorts.

Her once shoulder-length hair grew longer and reached her back. Her chocolate-brown eyes were expressive and intelligent. Her perfectly-shaped nose and pink mouth were a perfect fit to her gentle face, covered with skin as fair as the snow and as soft as silk. Her figure improved too. She was taller, taking some of the good genes from her brother, and sexier than any girl in her school. Even as a freshman, she was noticed because of her exceptional beauty and quick wit.

She also developed this new, fiery personality. She was no longer soft-spoken and submissive. She knew her skills would undermine if she always remained shy. So, she learned to fend for herself.

Not that she grew evil or mean. She was still kind and thoughtful, just braver.

She had also gotten over her terrible crush on Shohoku High's ace player, Rukawa Kaede. Rukawa's cold rejection of her confession opened her eyes to the truth in front of her, that no one could find true love as a die-hard fanatic.

Rukawa breathed, ate, and lived for basketball. Now, he was in Tokyo, playing basketball in one of the most prestigious colleges known for producing pro players.

Not that she cared. She became a workaholic soon after, but still found time to regain her usual, cheerful self.

Sakuragi Hanamichi had also gotten over Haruko as he now had a girl friend, Shiba Kiyoko and was now attending school at the same university Haruko was in. He even made the basketball team in their school. Haruko was so proud.

Mitsui, Riyota, and Kogure-senpai attended school at the Kanagawa Boys' College. It was an exclusive boys' school where the basketball team became very prestigious, also the fact that Maki Shinichi, Fujima Kenji, and Sendoh Akira also go to school there.

They indeed made the perfect basketball team. Unfortunately, Kogure-senpai didn't play basketball anymore, since he became more focused in schoolwork.

"And I don't match up to those guys anymore!" he told Haruko, who met him at the grocery store one day.

_Nonsense, _Haruko thought. _At least Kogure-senpai is humble enough to accept his weaknesses. Unlike others…_

She thought of Rukawa again. She became quite pessimistic about too-talented basketball players who got their heads too big.

She passed by Kogure-senpai's school and glanced up the high walls. It wasn't far from their own school and she passed by it every time she goes back home and to school. _A fortress for boys…_

_I would never live there, even if I'm a boy._

"SENDOH-SAMAAA!!" screeched voices from afar. "WE LOVE YOUUU!!"

Haruko looked behind her in alarm.

Dozens of girls from her school ran towards her direction.

"EH?!" she yelled in shock. She looked forward. Her head was bowed so she didn't see that up ahead ace player Sendoh Akira was walking with his Ipod on, reading a comic book. He didn't seem to notice the horde of women who were about to crush him.

_God, they're about to crush me too. I'll be caught in a stampede of fanatical girls._

She looked worriedly at Sendoh. This time, the guy looked up and noticed the horde of girls running towards him. He didn't seem to take notice of Haruko, as a grimace showed in his handsome features.

Haruko scowled. _This is what you get from being too handsome, too good in sports, and totally ignoring girls AND your personal life._

Haruko faced the running girls and planted her feet apart. She inhaled sharply.

"STOOOOP!!" she yelled.

The girls, surprised at the obstacle in their way, halted to a stop as one girl toppled another, almost everyone falling over.

"What's wrong with you girls?!" Haruko said angrily.

"Ha-Haruko-chan," a girl said. Her name, as Haruko recalled was Aya, a second year Business Management student.

"Don't you know that you look silly chasing after a guy?!" Haruko continued, not caring if Sendoh Akira was still a few feet from her or not. She had to make a point to these girls. "I seriously don't understand why girls chase around basketball jocks so much! You all go running around the place, screaming their names, drooling at their sight, and saying you love them! It is okay to idolize, but do not take it to the point that you look foolish. Who knows what Sendoh Akira or the other boys out there think about you! They might think you're all shallow, silly and stupid!"

The girls remained quiet, listening to what Haruko said, letting her words sink in as they felt ashamed of themselves. Everyone listened to Akagi Haruko. She was one of the most compelling speakers in their school.

"And listen up. It is the natural order that boys go after girls, not the other way around," Haruko pointed out, her long hair flying with the soft breeze. She looked like an angel teaching her disciples. "And think of it, Sendoh Akira is only one person in this entire world. He's not a god to be worshipped. There are plenty of men out there, more deserving of your love. If that particular man –" she said, pointing at an awed Sendoh, "– with a tinge of a miracle in his basketball head, decides to court one of you and tells you you're more precious than his sport, and then you're lucky. All the other fanatics will be jealous of you and they'll talk behind your back. You'll be known all over Japan for stealing the heart of the basketball ace."

"But then, love isn't about the fame you get or who you're with. It's the happiness you get from it. And if being in love means contending with a hundred other girls drooling over Sendoh Akira, then that's not love. You're just one of the many fans," she said with finality, letting the anger course through her body.

God knows, every neuron in her brain meant what she said. She was over the same foolishness, so she won't let others fall for it too.

"Thanks, Haruko-chan," the girls chorused, and walked back to where they came from.

"Hai, hai," Haruko said cheerfully, stretching. "Take care of yourselves."

She turned around and saw the subject of her speech still rooted to the spot, looking mildly surprised at her, his mouth slightly open.

She looked straight back at him and started to walk onwards.

When she passed by him she said, "And you can thank me for sparing your life, and sparing theirs."

Sendoh stared at the girl whose retreating figure disappeared into the sunset.

* * *

_Well, that was surprising, _Sendoh thought, walking back home.

In all his high school and college life, where girls started to chase him wherever he went, he had never met a girl so opposed to him and other college basketball players. Let alone a girl with the ability to tame fans with speaking.

He remembered her strong but still feminine voice, compelling his fans of the pros and cons of idolizing a basketball player, pointing out to all of them that Sendoh Akira was still human and that there were other men out there worthier than he was.

He smiled at that. His ego was struck a bit by her words. It was also his first time seeing a girl not attracted to him, even for a single bit. Many told him was very handsome, with his warm, midnight-blue eyes, firm lips and altogether masculine face. His spiky hair saved his face from being too sophisticated, giving him a bit of a carefree, rugged look. His height and build was impressive, making him the ultimate basketball player. He also had a deep, gripping voice that sends girls to their knees. He was also funny, kind and smart. He was the complete package any girl would want.

Clearly, not everyone was drawn to him, especially this blabbing girl. But Sendoh, being curious and kind, stayed on and listened to her speech about the foolishness of a fanatic.

_What's so special about you that made you think and talk like that? _He thought as he listened to her speaking.

When she finished talking to the girls and making them go away, his question was answered.

_She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen; _he thought when she saw her face.

Her face was indeed angelic, with her dark hair cascading around her head down her back. It was a sight to behold. And when she looked back straight at him without any hesitation, unlike other females she met who blushed at the sight of him, he felt his breath catch in his stomach. When she walked past him, he was mildly surprised that she was tall, her head reaching the level of his neck. He smelled peaches and flowers of spring. It was intoxicating.

And when she talked in that smooth, velvety voice, he smiled.

She was _commanding_ him to thank her – with the confidence of a girl, no, a woman Sendoh respected.

He recalled that the girl's uniform was the same as the girls attempting to squash him.

_So, you're from Kanagawa State University, hmm? With a face like yours, you won't be too hard to find._

**

* * *

**

I hope it's all okay...

It's Rated M for future chapters.

**Well, that's chapter 1. Stay tuned for chapter 2! What'll Sendoh do?**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Super thanks to the two people who reviewed me! Thank you, thank you... Here's my second chapter after days of 'estivation' (hey, it's summer).**

**Chapter 2**

**Stalker**

"NANI?!" Haruko exclaimed, looking incredulously at her friend, Hana.

"I told you, you're asked to be the school's representative in Kanagawa Boys' College," Hana explained.

"Representative for WHAT?!"

"Well, you'll be attending school there with two other senior girls for a week."

"WHY?! I thought that was an exclusive school for boys!" she said, not believing her ears.

"I think you're just going to observe," Hana said, and winked. "And maybe you'll get a hunk boyfriend. Get me Sendoh's autograph, will you?"

"No – way!" Haruko said, saying the words slowly and forcefully.

"Please," Hana pleaded.

"No."

"I'll give you money."

"No."

"I'll buy you some clothes."

"No."

"I'll treat you for food for a month."

"No."

"Please."

"NO!" Haruko said firmly. "Are you this desperate to get his autograph? You're willing to give me anything?"

"Yup," Hana answered. "Or maybe, I could just give you a one-week trip to U.S."

Haruko knew that Hana came from a rich family, but she never took advantage of that fact. She frowned at this.

"What? I thought you missed your family."

"Yeah, but I don't want to use other people's money," Haruko said, looking at her best friend seriously.

"Fine, fine," Hana said. "What's wrong with you anyway? I was only asking a small favor. And besides, you're an extremely pretty girl; maybe he'd give you one instantly."

"Ha ha," Haruko feigned her laugher, rolling her eyes. "I don't really like him. I think he's pompous."

"Pompous?!" Hana said, frowning. "How'd you know?"

Then, Hana's face dawned in comprehension. "Oh, I get it. You're still bitter over Rukawa Kaede for dumping you, so you think all basketball players are like him."

"Shut up," Haruko said. "You may be right, but I do see Rukawa in Sendoh. I mean, they both live for basketball and don't care about anything else."

"Well, at least, compared to Rukawa, Sendoh knows how to smile and socialize, even if his company is not girls," Hana defended. "I have a brother who knows a friend of Sendoh's and says that he's really down-to-earth."

"Then just ask this friend of your brother's to get Sendoh's autograph," Haruko said, picking up her bag.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Actually… I'm a bit shy…"

"Shy?" Haruko said, surprised at seeing her friend's blushing face.

"You see, my brother's friend is Mitsui Hisashi, one of Sendoh's teammates."

"Ah! Mitsui-senpai!" Haruko exclaimed, smiling. "I know him! He's on the same team as my brother back in high school."

"Well, you see," Hana said. "I have a bit of a crush on him."

Hakuro's eyes widened. "Now you're talking. But, if Mitsui's your crush, why ask for Sendoh's autograph?"

"For collective purposes. And I already have Mitsui-san's autograph _and _picture."

"How'd you get it?"

"I persuaded my brother."

Haruko laughed. "I could hook you up with him some time. We're really good friends."

Hana shook her head in worry. "No! That would be too embarrassing."

"Don't worry. He's not a jerk."

"So, will you still get Sendoh's autograph for me?" Hana insisted.

"No," Haruko said, sobering.

"Why?"

"Iie… ano…" she started, tucking her hair behind her left ear.

Hana knew that whenever Haruko did this gesture, she was nervous about something.

"Don't tell me…" Hana said, on the brink of laughter.

"It's not like that!" Haruko said heatedly. "It's just that yesterday when I was walking home, I was nearly run over by Sendoh's fan club from our school."

"And then?" Hana said excitedly. "Did he help you? Did he carry you all the way home?"

"No," Haruko said, alarmed. "I got mad and stopped the ballistic girls, giving them a long lecture about how 'Sendoh's not all that' and that 'you all look silly and stupid and he's thinking the same way.' I totally busted the guy's ego. And he stood there, just shocked. And I told him to thank me for saving his life and left."

"He was there?!"

"Yep," Haruko replied, smiling weakly. "I didn't really care."

"If you didn't care, why are you embarrassed in taking his autograph for me?" Hana protested.

"Well, he would think I'm not a lady of my words when I go ask for his damned signature," Haruko said sarcastically. "Breaking my pride will kill me. And I think I sort of offended him even though he didn't show it. Maybe he won't grant me my request."

"Whatever," Hana said, giving up. "I guess you should be worried then, since you're staying for a week in their school."

"I'm not worried at all," Haruko said. "I just don't like the idea at all."

"That's one way of saying you're worried," Hana said, as they went through the school gates.

A limousine was waiting for Hana by the entrance, a chauffeur in 'The Matrix' clothing waiting.

"Neo's waiting for you," Haruko whispered, giggling.

Hana scoffed. "Yeah."

She ran off to the car when she offered her, for the thousandth time this month if she wanted a ride.

"No thanks," Haruko replied. "My house is only a few blocks away."

"Suit yourself," Hana said, waving at her friend as she departed.

As Haruko was walking home, she had an uncomfortable tingling sensation behind her back, as if someone was following her. She constantly looked back, but she saw no one.

_You're imagination is running off. You're just tired, _she reminded herself.

"Ow…" a voice behind her said.

She turned and saw a disgruntled Sendoh Akira massaging his bottom.

_So what I felt was true._

"Why are you following me?" she asked angrily.

Sendoh stood up, surprised. "I'm not following you, miss. It just so happens that _this_ wall over here –" he said, smiling kindly and pointing to the high wall beside them, "– belongs to my school. And I was just making my way home which is –" pointing at the direction Haruko was going, "– _that_ way."

Haruko blushed. She was embarrassed now and Sendoh was only standing a few inches away from her. _He really smelled good, _she thought. _NO! Bad mind!_

She regained her composure and gave him the best frown she had. "Whatever," she said. "I'm still standing by the fact that I felt someone was following me, even if it wasn't you."

"Be careful then," Sendoh said playfully, as he watched the beautiful girl walk ahead of him stubbornly.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

Haruko's eyes widened and she looked at him. She opened her mouth to speak when…

"Haruko-chan!" a masculine voice called out.

She stared at the direction of the voice and saw Mitsui-, Riyota-, and Kogure-senpai waving at her fondly.

"Hi everyone!" she replied, smiling back warmly.

_Jeez, that smile's breathtaking, _Sendoh thought, feeling himself smile with her.

"Sendoh-kun," Riyota said. "What're you doing here with Haruko-chan?"

"Oh, we're not together!" Haruko said quickly.

Kogure eyed them suspiciously. "If that's what you say. So, how are you?"

"Really, Kogure-senpai, we're not together," Sendoh said, smiling. "I was on my way back home when she saw me fall over."

"Oh," Kogure said. "You're really very tall now Haruko-chan."

"Yeah, you're as tall as I am," Riyota said, grinning.

"And you look really beautiful," Mitsui said, ruffling her hair.

Haruko laughed. These guys were like her brothers, always caring and protective of her.

_They're like her brothers, _Sendoh thought. _So this girl's clearly from Shohoku before and friends with the basketball team. I wonder why I've never seen her before._

"So, you know her?" Sendoh asked, voicing out his question.

"Yeah," Mitsui said, surprised. "I thought you saw her before."

"Oh I've seen _him _before," Haruko said sarcastically.

Sendoh laughed at this. "I can't recall."

"Well, Sendoh Akira, this is Akagi Haruko, big gorilla's younger sister," Mitsui explained.

_Nani?! Akagi Takenori's sister?! That simple (a bit pretty) girl who always cheered for Hanamichi, especially for Rukawa?! That soft-spoken and shy girl?!_

"Well, you certainly look different," Sendoh said, ignoring his surprised thoughts.

"I changed for the better," Haruko said, looking directly at him. "Well, I have to go guys."

"Haruko-chan, we'll take you home," Kogure suggested. "It's getting late and you might as well have four bodyguards with you."

"Four?" Haruko repeated, sending an uncertain glance at Sendoh's direction.

"Sendoh _should _come," Mitsui said. "He can't say no to a senior."

"Hai," Sendoh said, smiling.

"And besides, the more the merrier," Riyota added.

"Yeah right," Haruko murmured.

* * *

**The second chap! Thanks to the two people who reviewed! ******

**I am a great believer that no one should abuse the male characters of an anime show by making Yaoi fics. It's simply unacceptable to my rule book. It makes characters look bad and they look GAY. So, I don't make these sorts of fics.**

**Even though the pairing is unusual, they're actually good together. And I made Haruko's character progress since I don't like her original personality much.**

**Thanks again! Pls read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Backing it up with another fan fiction! I'm simply getting addicted to the song Always Be my Baby (DAVID COOK VERSION). You know, if you watch American Idol.**

**I'll definitely include this song in THIS fic. Maybe in future chapters or NOW. I don't know. When the urge gets me.**

**Chapter 3**

**Just What?!**

Haruko never felt this distracted her entire life. She wasn't the type to leave her grocery list in her house and simply trying to grope for it in her mind. She was frowning in concentration as she tried to remember the last one on the list.

_Do you live here alone? He asked._

_Yeah. My parents are abroad with Takenori-nii chan, she replied, annoyed._

_Why do you seem so agitated? Did I say anything wrong?_

_No. I just have to go._

_Don't go blaming others for your misery, ok? Bye. He said and left._

_**BLAME OTHERS FOR MY MISERY?!**_ Haruko screamed in her head. _That bastard…_

Her mind insistently played back the scene when the former Shohoku basketball senpais andSendoh accompanied her home. The other senpais were already leaving when Sendoh asked her quietly about living alone.

She really had been agitated. She usually evaded questions about her personal life, especially to total strangers like Sendoh. Especially Sendoh.

And now she was enraged over a totally pointless comment.

Now she remembered the last thing on her list – dried fish.

She walked over the frozen food counters and took a pack of it. She studied the spike-like projections of the fishes' fins.

_Reminds me of his hair, _she thought vaguely.

WHAT?!

_Thinking of him and letting him get to me isn't HEALTHY, _she mentally chided herself.

"Oh yeah," she muttered, looking at a jar of peanut butter and jelly on the top shelf of a nearby row. She loved this and missed eating it. Unfortunately, it was way up.

Even though she was already tall, the place of the jar was quite unbelievable. She reached up on her tiptoes, grunting unceremoniously when she almost knocked the thing over.

"This store should be rewarded for their customer-friendly arrangement of goodies," she said sarcastically. "Uhn…"

"You're quite right," a voice said.

A shadow towered over her as Haruko tried to turn, facing a wall of someone's chest and neck. She accidentally _kissed _that neck where she inhaled a smell of fresh cologne – a _man's _cologne. And she definitely smelled that before.

The person moved away from her a bit and handed her the jar with amused eyes.

Sendoh Akira.

_No way. _Haruko thought, blushing. _My first time kissing a man and I kissed Sendoh Akira's NECK?! Just what is going on?!_

"A thank you would suffice," he said playfully, stuffing his pockets with his hands.

"Thank you," Haruko whispered, taking the jar from Sendoh and putting it in her trolley.

Sendoh smiled when her soft hand brushed his.

"Why are you doing groceries at night?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm avoiding crowds," she replied, too shocked with herself to get pissed off.

_She's responding normally. Definitely a progress, _Sendoh thought.

"So…" he said, thinking of another way to open up a conversation. "Is your brother doing well?"

"Glad you asked," Haruko said, moving to the counter and taking her groceries. "They just called yesterday and said my brother's just been accepted to the varsity team, but there's still the regulars' selection so he said he can't relax yet. He's been doing great."

"But you look sad."

"I know. Probably because I miss them so much."

"But it's a good thing you didn't leave Japan," Sendoh blurted out.

Haruko looked at him with surprised eyes. "Just what was that supposed to mean?"

"Oh…" he said, groping for words. "Adjusting in America is quite a lot of pain and you have really good friends here."

She smiled. A heartwarming, open smile. "You're right. That's the reason I stayed here. I was born here. I couldn't seem to find it in my heart to leave just like that."

_And I wouldn't have met you, _Sendoh thought. He had to admit he was really interested with this girl. Ever since that encounter with the fan girls, Sendoh found his dream girl – a female who stands up for what she believes in, treats him like everybody else and is confident with herself. And a girl who loves basketball.

Akagi Haruko can't lie to him. He knew a basketball lover when he saw one. It's just that something must have happened to make her hide her appreciation for it. But as Sendoh could recall, she was always at every game of Shohoku, cheering every player along with her optimism and kind smile. He saw her closely in Ryonan's practice game with Shohoku. She had been drooling at Rukawa Kaede.

Rukawa Kaede… perhaps he's the one THAT happened. Just what did he do?

_Probably pushed her away, _Sendoh thought. _That was just like Rukawa._

"Sendoh-_san_," Haruko said, uncomfortable with the honorific she used. "I have a… uhm, friend who loves basketball so much that he doesn't care about anything anymore. Is that good? I mean, I've seen you and other dedicated basketball players just like him. Exactly like him. You're not super-humans made for basketball. You're just…"

"Just what?" he asked, smiling warmly at her.

Haruko was taken aback by his expression and found herself staring at him. "Just human," she continued. "Like me, like others. Like everyone else who also has passions but never lets their _humanity _get away. They still have feelings. I'm passionate about my studies but I don't lose my emotions."

"You're talking about Rukawa, right?" he asked.

Haruko knew from the very start when she asked the question that she was too obvious, so she nodded. No use denying…

"Not all basketball players are like that," he said. "And you included me in your list, am I right?"

Haruko nodded again.

"Well, I'm definitely dedicated to basketball. It's all I have. And I love it. Probably Rukawa thinks the same way," he explained. "But this is where you think of basketball's position in your life. I, for one, don't think that I could play basketball forever, even though I wanted to. So I give time for other things. And I am interested in many other things – family, fishing, watching TV. I'm still a human, you know. I just know what I love and I go for it."

"Well, that's totally different from how Rukawa views life."

"Don't compare Rukawa to everyone. He's not the only person in this world."

"How would you know?"

"Do you ever study world demography or something? There are more than 8 billion people in this world," Sendoh said, a mocking smile on his face.

Haruko blushed. "I know that. I just – never mind!"

_She looks so pretty when she blushes like that, _Sendoh thought. It was silly of him to be having such thoughts about girls. He never experienced that.

They finally reached her house. Haruko noticed Sendoh staring at her with an odd expression on his face. She chose to ignore and walked up to the door of her house.

"Well, thanks for walking me home," she said hastily.

"Welcome," Sendoh said, smiling wider. "Good night. And as I said, don't blame others for your misery."

Haruko frowned. "Will you stop that? It's getting old _and _annoying."

"Certainly has an effect," Sendoh said. "Bye."

Haruko didn't respond and slammed the door shut.

But he did look very handsome when he smiled…

* * *

**Okay, that was the third chapter!**

**Sendoh: Sekra-chan, are you still awake?**

**Sekra07: zzz…**

**Haruko: Oh my. Wake her up. She needs to update her other fics or else the reviewers/readers will get impatient.**

**Sendoh: (pokes Sekra)**

**Sekra07: (wakes up) Huh?**

**Haruko: You have to update your stories, remember?**

**Sekra07: Okay… sorry (yawns and turns back to the computer)**

**Sendoh to Haruko (whispers): No energy drinks today. That's what her mom said.**

**Haruko: I pity her. She'll have to cope up without her beloved drink's help.**

**Sendoh and Haruko: You can do it, creator-sama. )**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for the late update

**I'm sorry for the late update. To those who reviewed, thank you! This is the next installment, I hope you'll give your helpful reviews again.**

**And to those who read my works, I'm making a Bleach-Naruto cross-over to be posted in both Bleach and Naruto fan fic archives. Featuring the unusual pairing of Shihouin Yoruichi (Bleach) and Hatake Kakashi (Naruto). You'll love it. I promise.**

**On to the 4****th**** chapter…**

Chapter 4

First Day – New School

"Good luck, Haruko-chan," a fellow freshman said.

Haruko sighed. "Thanks," she said, losing her energy.

"Cheer up, grumpy! You should look positively to the things you'll encounter there," Hana said. "And you'll be seeing a lot of hunks."

"That helps a lot," Haruko said sarcastically.

Hana frowned. "You're such a pessimist."

"Which reminds me, I have to do something about you and Mitsui-senpai," Haruko told her shocked friend.

"What?! You're really going to do it?"

"Yes. I'm serious."

"Why?!"

"Coz I want to help," Haruko said simply, walking with Hana.

It was actually the first time they walked together. Hana usually had her service but today, she insisted on walking her to her 'new' school for a week.

Haruko wasn't thrilled even a bit. _What is the school thinking for sending three girls to an __**exclusive boys' **__school?! Are they growing nuts?!_

Hana was fidgeting. "Please don't do it. I'm totally embarrassed!"

"Nonsense. You two look really cute," Haruko assured her friend. "I can already imagine you dating him. And he's really kind. He won't do anything to harm you."

"I know that," Hana said. "He's my brother's friend. My brother won't make friends with creeps."

"I'm giving you the view of someone who knows Mitsui-senpai both in and out of the court."

"Thanks," Hana said, smiling.

They finally reached the school. Haruko looked nervously at the entrance.

"Go on," Hana said.

"Haruko-chan!!" a voice called out.

It was Mitsui-senpai.

Haruko smiled as her friend quickly blushed and moved closer to her.

"I heard you'll be the rep from the state college," Mitsui said, smiling. "How lucky!"

"Thanks, Mitsui-senpai," Haruko said, returning the smile. "By the way, this is my friend, Hana."

Hana smiles shyly and bowed. "Nice to meet you."

Mitsui bowed too. "Cute friend you have."

Hana blushed even more. Haruko giggled. Mitsui raised his eyebrows in question.

"I don't really like to be here," Haruko said honestly.

Mitsui laughed. "Don't worry. You have your big brother's pals to watch over you. Not one man is going to lay a finger on you here. You might even have the whole basketball club protecting you."

_The whole basketball club, huh? _Haruko thought. _I doubt Sendoh's going to be one of them._

Silly thought. She never wanted Sendoh to be one of them. And now, she was going to be in his school for a week. Imagine all those snide comments he can say to her when no one's watching! That man was certainly not the prince charming everyone makes him to be.

"Come on," Mitsui said. "Classes are about to start."

"Wait, Hisashi-kun," a voice said.

They turned around and saw a woman, clearly a teacher walking towards them. She wore a red formal dress that was to pass as conservative, yet stunning. Her blue eyes were peering at them in a kind manner from behind the oval-shaped spectacles. Her jet-black hair was drawn up in a bun.

"You must be Akagi Haruko?" the teacher said.

"Oh, good morning principal-san," Mitsui said, grinning.

Haruko smiled and bowed too, watching her friend Hana sneaking out of the group and whispering a 'good luck.' Haruko nodded at her secretly. "Good morning ma'am," she said to the principal.

"I'm Harada Satomi," the principal said. "The other students from your school are already in my office. You're the only one we're waiting for."

Haruko blushed. "Sorry Harada-sensei."

"Don't be. You're not really late. The other girls are just, well," the teacher was saying, as if searching for a word to fit the description, "_eager_ to be here."

Haruko's eyebrows rose. Then comprehension dawned upon her face. _They were attending the school of boys renowned for their __**basketball **__team, ­_she thought wryly. And she remembered that her companions were Nagashima Miyaka and Osakada Yui, basketball fanatics and die-hard fan girls.

_To hell with them._

"Haruko-san?" Harada-sensei said, concerned. "Are you coming?"

Haruko blushed. "Hai, sensei."

"Bye, Haruko-chan," Mitsui said, waving at her. "Feel free to approach us always."

"Thanks, Mitsui-senpai," she called out.

As she and the principal walked down the halls to her office, Haruko earned some appreciative stares from boys in the Engineering department. But none made moves to catch her attention. Haruko noticed that the principal seemed to command respect and good manners around her.

"I apologize for the attention you seem to get from my boys," Harada-sensei said as they approached their destination. "The Engineering department is known for its _unruly _students."

_Whew… I'm glad I'm a Business Management student._

When they entered the office, she saw that her two companions were already seated.

Haruko nearly laughed. Miyaka was wearing make-up. _Too much make-up, _she thought. It made her look older. Her hair was in pigtails with a bit too decorative clips and pins.

Yui was busy brushing her short blonde hair and fussing with her clothes. Haruko noticed that she didn't wear her glasses and was having a difficult time groping around.

"Okay, welcome to Kanagawa Boys' College," Harada-sensei said. "You might think that our schools are getting crazy for sending three girls in an exclusive boys' school but we are not intending any harm upon you."

"It's okay, sensei," Yui piped up, smile sickeningly bright.

"Definitely," Miyaka added.

Haruko had no comments and merely looked away.

"Uhm… glad you think so," Harada-sensei said with an odd expression on her face. "I see that Yui-san is a BS Biology student. You can take your class schedule from Fujima Kenji who is waiting outside to escort you to your room."

"Fujima Kenji?" Yui said in awe. "_The _Fujima Kenji?"

"Yes. I see you already know him. It would be easy to spot him among the three boys waiting for you outside."

Yui nearly jumped in glee as she said a brief 'thank you' and sped off.

"Very enthusiastic," Harada-sensei said, chuckling.

"Now, Miyaka. You're a BS Applied Physics student. You can take your class schedule from Maki Shinichi who is also waiting outside this room."

Miyaka was stunned, as far as Haruko could tell. Maki is the college basketball captain of this school.

The girl had no reaction out of her shock and merely went out with trembling feet.

"She seemed less enthusiastic," Harada-sensei said, smiling at Haruko.

"I think she was overly-enthusiastic that she couldn't react," Haruko stated, returning the smile.

"I like you," the principal said. "You remind me of myself when I was a student. Strong and independent, unlike the two before you."

"I'm just not into the prospect of being in a boys' school," she replied honestly.

"I know what you mean. But you are the most excellent girl in your school, as the records and rumors tell," Harada-sensei said, peering at her from those glasses. "And you are extremely beautiful."

Haruko blushed. "Thank you, sensei."

"Very well, off to your class. Sendoh Akira will be your escort. The class schedule's with him."

Haruko stood rooted to the spot. Did she hear the name correctly? _Akira Sendoh??_

She recovered quickly though. "I'm sorry, sensei, but I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Why are you letting boys from the basketball team escort us?"

"It just so happens that the three are from the basketball team," Harada-sensei replied. "But they are still the representatives of their respective courses and they are the most brilliant students in each field."

"My brother was a high school basketball club captain in Shohoku High," she said. "And I know Sendoh Akira, but isn't he supposed to be a senpai? He's one year older than me."

"Oh… Akira-san shifted courses. He was once a BS Chemistry student. You know the rules, you must start over if you change your field."

Haruko understood. "Hai," she replied, moving out of the room.

"If you have any complaints or questions, my door is always open," Harada-sensei said.

Haruko bowed and left the room.

_Great. Sendoh Akira – my classmate. Just great._


End file.
